


In another time and another place

by NixieBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Freeform, Friendship/Love, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixieBlack/pseuds/NixieBlack
Summary: This is an alternate universe where Dean and Sam find exactly the kind of co-partners they need. But they will take a while themselves to figure this out.





	In another time and another place

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my actually my very first time. I hope to make this a soulmate AU. But it could honestly go anywhere. Also I am sorry if i divert a bit from what is correct by canon in more than just the romances and friendships. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. :)

The first time Dean ever meet Kiara he was not even aware of what a witch, let alone there are kinds of witches. Dean was out hunting. He had just gained independence from his father only a few weeks ago. The job was quite basic and it didn't even take Dean two days to finish it. Sam on the other hand was still not talking to him.

The worst part was that Dean thought it to be rather stupid. They disagreed on how the other was leading their lives. Dean was happy working for his father and while Sam maintained that he didn't. And now it had come to a place where he didn't even want Dean to be there. It was supposed to be a happy dinner. Dean knew that they needed it. Sam had not spoken to John in so long that John didn't even remember how his younger son sounded. But obviously their dad had to say something and that was it. As usual, Sam lashed back stating how dad was never there for them and that this was not the life they wanted. Dean on the other hand made sure that dad was protected from all the lashing out and so it became a fight between the brothers. Dean didn't mean to protect John but it was such a natural instinct for him to step in the middle that he didn't even think about it anymore. It started initially because of his protectiveness over Sam and make sure that he isn't in dad's way because he knew dad wouldn't think twice. And even though now Sam had now grown taller to him, Dean's habit to step in the middle never actually left. Dean could not convince Sam into letting it just go. So, the boys parted ways not particularly talking to each other. Sam got out of the Impala with a sulking face and left without even so much as a bye. This action is what had really hurt Dean and so he did what Winchesters do best and threw himself in work with a beer by his side. The good thing about John never really being around was the fact that Dean got a lot of space for himself. Now that he was working with John, John still didnt seem to sense that his boys were going through things. These were the days Dean missed having Bobby by their side.

So Dean, quite unhealthily so, threw himself into work. And he drove all the way to Wisconsin just to get something on his hands.

‘But there is work right here. There is so much to do. And that's such a long drive. I'm sure I can get another hunter who is in the area to take care of it.’ John said looking a little disappointed at him.

‘I know dad. It's just that I was hoping to go independent. I have been thinking about it for a while. And I think now is good, also this looks like a basic job. I am sure I’ll be okay.’ Dean said putting everything in his bag.

‘Okay then take the Impala, since I will be here for a while’ said John not looking up from the papers that he had now gone back to.

‘Thanks dad.’

Dean picked up the cars keys and walked out the door. What he didn’t know was that John prayed to a god he didn’t believe in anymore for the first time after a long time.

Since then Dean had not looked back. He called John every three days as they had decided it would be. He would always ask if he needed the Impala to which John always said he didn’t. Now a couple of weeks and few kills later, Dean sat a bar drinking a beer and that’s when he saw her. Kiara stood at the pool table, shooting balls by herself. Had Dean been any older he would have understood what he really felt. But he was young and naïve and he in his head decided that the only reason he likes her was the fact that she was attractive. She was unlike the rest, in a very obvious way also, her dark long hair went down till her hips and every time the dingy lighting caught it the right way, Dean swore he saw purple in it too. She was tall, well-built and the fact that drank a beer and was at the pool table made him want to talk to her more than want to just get with her. She wore a simple white tank top and dark blue, well fitted jeans with boots. Dean being as cocky as he was picked up the bottle and walked straight to the pool table not realizing what he was walking into. She looked at him as he walked towards her and Dean saw she has dark eyes a colour he couldn’t make out yet. As he got closer, she stood staring at him a smirk on her face as if she was waiting for this.

‘The answer is no.’ She said

‘Excuse me?’ Dean asked in usual tone.

‘Whatever it is the answer is no.’ She said leaning on the side of the pool stick. 

‘Okay. Can I join you then, in the game?’ he asked unable to figure out how she would know what his question was.

‘That you can do.’ She said picking the cue up and putting it on her shoulder ‘Deal with that while I get a refill?’ she said point at the table and picking up her bottle and heading to the bar. Dean smiled and started to arrange the table. 

The conversation flowed through the night. They talked about everything. How Dean had constantly moved around and hated school, how Kiara had never moved but still hated school. How he grew up in different room every week and how she had same for atleast 15 years. Kiara didn’t have a sibling but she had a friend quite close to that. They were both orphans and they weren’t in blood but in spirit were sisters. She spoke about she wanted her to study and Dean couldn’t relate he said as he would give the world to have his brother at his side. Dean was already quite in awe of this girl. She drank beer, played pool like a pro. Talking to her was as easy as breathing. And so they played one round after another and drank and talked. Dean had missed having a conversation he realized. At closing time, the both picked up their coats and started to walk out. Dean walked Kiara to her car and for the first time it took him a minute to recognize the car. He blamed alcohol for it.

‘A 1984 Chevy Corvettea, nice. Gift?’ he asked hoping her answer would be a yes, because if not he was a goner.

‘Actually I built her back up from scratch. She was in quite a bad shape but she is as fit as a horse now.’ She replied. Suddenly Dean realized how close they were standing. Her hair falling across her forehead and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown with golden specks in them. He felt his mouth go dry and he looked away suddenly as she just like him was also starting straight at him. 

‘May I?’ Dean asked walking towards the bonnet.

‘Please, feel free.’ she said looking down at her boots pushing her hair behind her ear and then looking up again at him as though they didn't not share that moment.

Dean opened the bonnet of the car. everything was well cared for,although there were a lot of modifications. The engine was not the original one. Just as that thought formed in Dean's head.

‘Yeah I know.’ Kiara replied like she almost read his mind. She was standing next to him. ‘The original was in a very bad shape. It was shame. I would have loved to use that.’

‘But this is impressive. Where did you learn it?’

‘I was around cars a lot. Had a natural knack for them. So I joined a garage when I was quite young. Was there for a while. That’s where I built her.’ She said softly patting the car.

‘Anyway I should be off. It was nice meeting you Dean.’ She smiled and got into the car.

As she drove off leaving Dean smiling to himself thinking about her smile, bright, wide and happy.

Kiara on the other hand cursed herself in the car. She had been unable to stop herself from reading his mind, she had to get a grip on herself. She had seen him way before he had seen her. And even in any other situation they would have hit it off, she didn’t lie even once. It was just that she was so cool because she knew what he would say or ask. At that thought her phone busy and she pushed out Dean and his beautiful green eyes out of her mind. They would cross paths so many more times before actually realizing something they should have realised that night itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how it was. <3


End file.
